Evil Wins
by slytherclawdraco5
Summary: Suchita is set to correct the mistakes made in the past. With unbelievable power and friends at her side will she be able to win this war? Follow her life to find out. Bad! Manipulative!Dumbledore Good but evil! Tom. Weasley and Granger bashing. Male on Male slash included.
1. The Start

AN: This story is fully AU. In this story Luna will be in the same year as Harry. Hope you like it. Please review.

*--*--*

 **The Start**

The Patils were the cheerful normal family of which everyone wanted to be a part of. Mr. Sanjiv Patil and Mrs. Sujata Patil had two lovely daughters - Suchita and Samiksha. They had their piece of arguments but at the end of the day you could see them playing a childish game or just sitting and reminiscing old happy memories.

As our story skips to the day of 5th June 1991, which was the day of eleventh birthday of their elder daughter - Suchita. When Suchita woke that day, she was happy to spend the special day with her family and was eager to get her presents. But what greeted her on their doormat that morning changed her whole life. The Patils were surprised to find a yellowish envelope, addressed in emerald green ink to Miss. S. Patil, the room on the third floor, Bungalow No. 5, London. Suchita was shocked to see a letter addressed to her but pulled out the letter and read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme

Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Patil,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts

School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all

necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

As shocked as tthe Patils were after reading the letter they took it in good spirits and decided to reply to Hogwarts. The next day an owl returned with a letter explaining them how the wizarding world work and where to find the things they required to attend the school. Suchita was ecstatic, to say the least. The joy of attending a magical school was like a dream come true to her.


	2. Meeting Luna Lovegood

**Meeting Luna Lovegood**

 _Suchita's POV_

It's 10th June, and we are heading to this place called Leaky Cauldron, as the letter told us that we would get my things and apparently money there. I am just so excited. I always wanted to do magic and now i really can! The peoples -- or rather wizards -- at the Leaky Cauldron are very helpful. We entered the Gringotts -- The Wizard Bank -- next where we exchanged our money to wizard money. More like dad did that.

After collecting our money we went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Madam Malkin took me to the back of the shop and made me stand on a stool and then slipped a long robe over my head. As she began to pin it to the right length I started looking around the shop. There really were robes for all OCCASIONS. Soon my robes were done and we left the shop. Next we stopped to buy parchment and quills and here I met a girl. She had quiet a dreamy look on her face.

She turned suddenly and looked at me. I tried to smile and said, "Hello, I am Suchita Patil. Hogwarts?"

"Yes, I am Luna Lovegood. It's my first year and yours?"

"Mine too."

I could feel a fast friendship developing here. She was a pretty girl with long dirty blonde hair.

My parents met her dad and then we were off shopping together. We talked a lot. She told me everything she knew about Hogwarts, Magic, etc. After buying everything except our wands we headed to the wand shop which read, Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B. C.


	3. The Wand

**The Wand**

 _Suchita's POV_

We entered the shop and were greeted by an old man who looked rather creepy but nice. Luna got her wand quickly and was pleased by the 9 1/2 inches, unicorn tail and breech wood wand. Next was my turn... We went through a lot of wands but none were made for me. After trying out 1000's of wands Ollivander finally took out an old box. Inside the box rested a beautiful wand. It was slick straight with silver stars surrounding it and meeting at the top. The base was violet in colour and was somehow black but not quiet.

Taking the wand out, Ollivander said, "This is highly unlikely to belong to you but we may as well give it a try."

Out of curiosity I asked him, "Why is it unlikely?" I mean of coarse it is a wand of which everyone dreams of but that does not mean he can underestimate me and expect me to not question it.

"You see, this wand is not made by me. It was given to me 10 years back and I was told to keep it safe till the owner comes back to get it. I agreed of coarse. But out of curiosity I tried it and what happened? It didn't work even a bit. I mean of coarse the wand only works properly for its master but every wand can be used even if it doesnt work properly. But this wand was different. It is made of unknown wood, core or anything. As for how much I know it is extremely powerful and belongs to someone who can rule this world..."

"Has anyone other than you tried it?" Luna asked reminding me I was not alone in the shop.. I looked behind and saw that all of us were rather enraptured by the story...

"Yes, infact only yesterday I had Draco Malfoy try it, by all miracles it worked but not quiet well.. I guess whoever is the owner of the wand won't mind Mr. Malfoy using it.."

After saying this he handed me the wand. I took it in awe and never did I dream of what happened next. A light as bright as sun enveloped me and the wand. A warm feeling passed me and everyone stared in shock and awe.

As soon as the light enveloped me different memories broke out in my mind.

A little girl flying without broom or anything and a man standing behind her, laughing...

The girl holding a wand and looking as sinister as ever...

Many memories came up but the one that had the most effect on me made me angry. Soon the light went and I was left seething.

"Mom, dad will you please go and buy me a broom." It wasn't a request but an order with a note of finality to it which left no place of argument. They were shocked to hear that voice, the voice which they don't remember ever hearing but yet knowing it and obeying me.

They left the shop with Samiksha. Even she seemed shocked by my sudden change and left without argument

Luna turned to her father and gave him a look. He left us without a word.

"You know, I knew something was going to happen today. I am by your side, you should know that." said Luna, bowing a bit.

I held my hand up and said, "I already know that Luna."

The I turned to Ollivander, my face struck in a hard glare which made him swallow visibly... He was scared... and that made me feel gleeful. After all how many 11 year olds can scare a 50 or up elder.. Apparently not many.

I started saying, "Whatever happened here should -- _must_ \-- stay between us.. No soul should know about this. I am trusting you. Believe me I would rather use an Obliviate on you. But I believe everyone deserves a chance. Am I clear?"

"Y-y-yess..." He replied.

Pleased with his reply I turned to leave. Luna following me behind.

"Luna dear, I would appreciate it if we continue as before. No talk of this till I deem it right."

"Yes, of coarse... Btw you need to know that I am a seer just like my mother... I get future visions from time to time."

"Why Luna, I already know that. But for your information I am a seer too. Not a normal one though... I can see past, future and preesent too.."

"I knew you were special." Luna said and laughed and I joined her. Soon we split and she went to find her dad while I went to the brooms shop.

I found my family quickly. They had already got me a Nimbus 2000,the newest model. They spoil me really, nevertheless I was pleased.

After that we went home to rest. After dinner that night I called everyone in the living room. I called for silence and unsurprisingly I got it quickly... I never knew why but I always had a control over my family. But now I know the reason...

"Now I know you are dying to know what happened in the shop today.. So let me settle your curious minds. The light which surrounded me broke all the mind blocks and blocks I had on my Core... The blocks which stopped me from unleasing my real power. And I am sad to say that I have a revenge to take. Now you may not understand what i m saying but let me just remove your mind block please..."

After saying this I moved my hand over mom and dad's head. They both had a dazed look on their faces and I knew they were seeing each memory. Soon the dazed look turned to an angry one. Dad stood up and looked at me and said, "Child, you have our support."

And soon a plan was forming in my head...

' _He_ will never know what hit him... '

After sitting and talking about the past and mainly telling my sister about my childhood, we had to go to bed. As we were going to our rooms I stopped and turned. Seeing me turn my parents gave me a confused look.

I just held out my hand and two wands appeared there... They both were ecstatic to have their wands back. And then I went back to my room...


	4. The Train Ride

AN: here's the new chapter. Just to warn you guys... There will be pairings and slash later on in the story as we move ahead... Now lets start our chapter...

*

 **The Train Ride**

 _Suchita's POV_

July passed by quickly. We all were adjusting to our new life.. Our house was once more fully magical. Mom and dad started using magic for everything.

Time passed and September came. I was waiting for this day for so long... Now with my memory back, we had no difficulty reaching the platform 9 3/4.

I met up with Luna and we started discussing our houses, classes and everything. As i was getting on the train after saying bye to my family and Mr. Lovegood, I saw a small boy with dark, messy hair get on the platform with a lanky red haired boy, who made me feel disgusted... I recognised the dark haired boy quickly. He was Harry Potter. I knew I had to be his friend but the red haired boy was sticking to him... and I didn't want to even talk to him. Weasleys were never good for company.

Leaving it for later, Luna and I started to find a compartment. Soon we found one empty at the end and we settled down. We were sitting across each other and suddenly Luna had a dazed expression on her face. I knew what she was seeing but I didn't comment. After coming out of her state she looked at me startled. But before she could speak I said,

"I know, but I can't be where I belong. Atleast for some years. I need to be with him till my father comes back. Then I will take my rightful position."

She fell silent after that. Not 5 minutes later Harry entered our compartment. He looked at us and said, "Sorry, but there's no place anywhere else."

"It's alright. I am Suchita, Suchita Patil and this is Luna Lovegood."

"I am Harry Potter." And I just nodded at that. He was shocked by my lack of reaction but sat down beside me. Soon I broke the silence.

"Look Harry, I know this is weird, but I can't help it. I know what you have went through and trust me I would have helped you if I could. But right now I want us to be friends. OK?"

 _Harrys POV_

Wow! I mean she is confusing but commanding as well. If anyone ever talked to me like this I won't even give them a chance. But not her. I trust her already and I don't know why.

"OK, I guess... Friends..."

 _Suchita's POV_

Good so far...

We started talking but then I got a warning and I looked at the door suddenly and said, "He's coming... Do be friendly to him but not overly. We don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort."

Harry looked surprised but Luna just nodded...

And then the door to our compartment opened to show Ronald Weasley standing there panting. He looked from Luna to me to Harry and sighed in relief.

He muttered, "Finally found him." "Were you trying to find him?" I asked.

"No!" he shouted... "OK, you don't have to shout though." He looked sheepish. But then he said, "I couldn't find an empty compartment. There is no space elsewhere. Can I join you?"

While he was talking, Luna lied down on her seat taking up the full space and yawning for show. While I streched my legs giving Harry a pointed look and he scrambled on the seat to do the same..

Then I looked up at him and said, "Sorry, but we don't have space either. Maybe you should try and look somewhere else."

Ronald got angry, his face turning a red colour which matched his hair. And left.

As the door shut behind him Luna sat up and heaved a sigh of relief.

"Got rid of the pest. Now just the buck-toothed left.. " Luna said.

I just nodded in response but Harry looked rather confused.

 _Harry's POV_

I was damn confused by these girls. They seem nice but then they behave so rudely to the red haired boy. But I still can't bring myself to feel bad for him or rather feel angry to these girls.. specially to Suchita. I don't know why...

"Look I know what you are thinking. Trust me what happened was for the best. You won't understand it now but you will eventually. Till then just try to trust me and my decisions even if I am a stranger to you." Suchita said gently and I could tell that she was being sincere.

"OK.. " I said.

"Right now I need you to know this. You NEED to get in Gryffindor. I will be in it too. And one more thing Harry... Ronald, the red haired boy will try to befriend you. Let him try, treat him as if he is your friend but don't, and I mean _don't,_ get attached to him or Granger. You will regret it later. And yes I know you are Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived but trust me I am not impressed. Everyone will be awed and will want to talk to you but don't worry about it."

I was shocked. We had just met an hour or so ago and she was already bossing me around... But I could tell this was for my own good so I just nodded already feeling like I had made the right decision.

 _Suchita's POV_

Harry seemed to trust me quickly. Of coarse it was good but it was surprising as well.

Soon the train came to a stop. We all had changed into our uniforms earlier.

"It's weird how no-one came to disturb us." Harry said. "No, it's not. Suchita placed a repelling charm on the door so that nobody could come near it." Luna told him smilingly.

Harry looked at me with an impressed look but I just rolled my eeyes and said, "I just didn't want to meet Granger so soon."

*

AN: So did you like it?? Shoud I continue or leave it?? This is my first story so please forgive me for any mistakes which I made... Tell me your views on the story...

The next chapter includes The Sorting... Will anything change this time?? Or will it still be the same?? Wait to find out...


	5. The Sorting

**The Sorting**

 _Suchita's POV_

Harry, Luna and I got down from the train and met up with Hagrid, the giant. We climbed the boat with Neville Longbottom.

Then I turned to Harry and said, "I know you like Hagrid but he trusts Dumbledore blindly and that is not someone we want to keep contact with."

Harry looked shocked but soon recovered and nodded. Satisfied with his reply I turned my attention to Neville and held my hand out, "Hello Longbottom, I am Suchita Patil. It's nice to meet you. And should I say that you look just like your mother. She will be pleased to see you."

Neville was surprised. His eyes were wide and shook my hand shakingly.

I looked in his eyes and said, "Don't worry, you are brave. Keep confidence in yourself and you will bloom. Oh and yes this is Harry Potter, I guess you both will be great friends."

Neville smiled and I could see tears in his eyes.

Soon we were standing in front of McGonagall. She looked as strict as ever. I looked at her and whispered, so that only Harry, Luna and Neville could hear me, "She is the best. Don't go against her. I like her a lot. And though right now she is under the fool's thumb soon she will see light... or should i say Dark." And i gave an evil chuckle while Luna laughed. The boys just nodded with a balnk expression, knowing better than to question us. We were joined by Ronald and Hermoine soon and they were babbling and trying to talk to Harry. Though he did his best to ignore them and stick by my side.

When McGonagall went inside a boy with platinum blonde hair, silver-blue-grey eyes came to stand in front of us.

He held out his hand to Harry and spoke, "I am Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

I was mesmerised by the boy. He was handsome and cute and just as much as arrogant as me. I was broken out of my stance by a chuckle. It was the Weasley.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. Red hair, hand me down clothes, you must be a Weasley. Father has told me all about your family. Potter, soon you will find that some wizarding families are better than others. We don't want you to go making friends with the wrong sorts. I can help you there."

 _Hmm... Witty with a quick tongue..._

At that Harry looked at me for an answer.. And I nodded. Draco noticed this but said nothing. Seeing my nod Harry took his hand and shook.

Draco was pleased and turned to me, "Well seems like we can be friends too.." And held out his hand.

I did like his attitude but no one talked to me like this.

"Don't let it get to your head Malfoy. We will be friends when you show me that you are worth it. Now if you will move, you are standing in our way." I said sharply. He winced at my tone but moved. Harry looked amused by my reaction but I just brushed it off.

McGonagall came back and we were taken inside. Many students were awed by the Great Hall but not me. A fact which Dumbledore took note of.

The sorting started soon after and soon after a while my name was called. I sat on the stool with confidence. Everyone was surprised to see that I wasn't nervous at all. As it I knew what was going to happen. _Ha!_ How close they were.

The hat was placed on my head and the moment it touched the hat started talking in my head,

"You are back, My lordess."

 ** _Yes I am. But it will be nice of you to not inform anyone else._**

"Of coarse. Now will you please tell me where you want to be put?"

 ** _Gryffindor please.. I will go where I belong later.. And yes, do put Harry in Gryffindor too. Neville and Luna should be put in their rightful houses._**

"As you wish."

And the conversation was over. The hat then shouted " **GRYFFINDOR** "

The table of red and gold started clapping and shouting which made me feel disgusted. _Ah!_ I have to spend years with this bunch of fools.

As i got up I gave a smile to Luna, Harry and Neville and went to sit. I was joined by two Weasleys -- Fred and Geogre. They weren't like their family, I could tell that and I liked them instantly.

Soon Harry and Neville were sorted in Gryffindor and Luna was sorted in Ravenclaw. To my disgust, Ronald and Hermione were sorted in Gryffindor too. And Draco went to Slytherin. We all enjoyed the feast and went to our dorms.

While going to the girls dorm I stopped and turned towards Harry and Neville and said, "Stay together. Trust no one else. Especially you, Harry. Stay away from Ron." They just nodded and i went upstairs.

I am going to share the dorm with Lavender Brown, Parvati Sinha and Hermoine Granger. Just my luck. I changed quickly and went to sleep, not wanting to talk to anyone else.

#--#--#--#

AN: Since I was reluctant to share the same last name with others, I changed Parvati's and Padma's last name to Sinha... Review guys..


	6. Severus Snape, 1

**Severus Snape, 1**

The next day when I woke up, the dorm was full of sleeping sounds. The other girls were still sleeping. I performed tempus charm and saw that it was just 6 am. Not being able to sleep more, I got up and got ready.

I was done before 7.30 and I had time for breakfast so I started reading textbooks. At 8, I decided to head to the Great Hall. Halfway there I met Luna and we started walking down.

Soon we reached the Great Hall and went to our respective tables. We were handed our timetable too. Soon Harry and Nev joined me and even Ronald and Hermoine sat across us.

We three ignored them as best as I could. We ate our breakfast and headed to our 1st lecture which was Potions with Slytherin.

"Snape is downright scary. He is totally unfair towards other houses and loves taking points from Gryffindor." Said Ronald.

"Well I really think he hates me." Harry spoke.

"Don't worry, Harry. Everything will be fine. Not everyone is how they look like." I assured him. He seemed to feel relaxed by my reply.

When we reached the Potions classroom there were two groups infront of the door. On the right side there were Slytherins and on the left Gryffindors. Seeing this Weasley and Granger headed to the left side but Harry and Neville stayed beside me waiting for me to move. Without waiting for anyone I went forward and pushed the door open and headed inside followed by Harry and Neville.

Seeing us enter Draco entered too and soon all the Slytherins followed him. The Ice Prince of Slytherin gave a smile to us and sat at the 1st bench at the right side. Soon Slytherins filled right side of the classroom. The Gryffindors filled the left side. Feeling suffocated by all the Gryffindors on the left side I sat on the middle bench in the no man's land. Neville sat in front of me and Harry behind me.

After sometime of settling down, Snape entered. He seemed a bit surprised by the filled classroom but quickly put on his bored mask back on.

"Who entered the classroom first?" He drawled looking at everyone. Not feeling even a bit intimated by this, I raised my hand.

"And you are?"

"Suchita Patil."

"So Miss Patil, what made you enter my classroom when I am sure every student was standing outside?" He gave me a look which would have scared the bravest souls but not me.

"Snape, you see the students were standing outside in two groups -- Slytherin and Gryffindor... And I would have had to stand with the Gryffindors and wait for you but I didnt want to do that, so I entered." I replied with a blank expression on my face.

Everyone was holding their breaths and looking from me to Snape and back. Expecting him to lash out at me for the use of his name.

Snape looked at me with a glare and I returned the look with a raise eyebrow. Something inside of him clicked at that and he only gave a nod.

Everyone had their mouth hanging open at that and seemed to gape at me. Everyone except Harry, Neville (Both knowing me well) and Draco, who seemed to hide behind his Malfoy mask well.

Snape turned around and started speaking, "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of

potionmaking," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper death -- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"I don't know, sir." said Harry. Snape's lips curled into a sneer. Hermoine's hand had shot into air as soon as Snape had finished his question. How foolish of her. Snape ignored her hand.

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

The know-it-all stretched her hand as high into the air as it would go without her leaving her seat. While Draco was looking forward with a straight face, the Slytherins were shaking with laughter.

Draco turned and gave them a sharp look, which caused everyone to stop and look forward. As he was turning to look ahead, I gave him a small nod of acknowledgement and he smiled back.

"I don't know, sir" was Harry's reply again.

Still ignoring Hermoine's hand Snape questioned Harry again.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"I don't know," said Harry quietly. He was going to speak more but I shook my head in no slightly and he stopped when he noticed.

Then Snape turned to me and asked, "Do you know the answers, Miss. Patil?" He sneered at the end.

I looked him straight in the eye and spoke, "Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite."

Snape had a blank look on his face but his eyes had widened a bit in surprise. Everyone looked at me with shock. I just shrugged at them and looked at Snape again.

"Atleast someone has read their books before coming. Well what are you all doing? Write it down." He said and turned to Harry, "Well Potter next time before coming to my class do open a book. As for your lacking 10 poi--"

I cut him off mid sentence and spoke, "I assure you Snape, Harry did open his book before coming. But do you really expect him to remember everything? After all the term just began and he didn't even have an idea about the wirzarding world before coming here. Surely you can understand?" And I looked straight into his eyes.

He stared at me for one long minute, then spoke, "OK Miss. Patil." And started to walk to the front but then stopped and turned and said, "10 points to Gryffindor for bravery and knowledge." and with that he went back to teaching.

He soon put us in pairs but before he could partner me with anyone I asked, "Snape can I please do my potion alone. I don't want anyone else to do it or should I say to fail me with them."

"Well, if you think you can manage alone then do as you wish." was his reply which caused many to gasp.

"Thank you, Snape." I said and went back to my potion.

It was a simple enough potion to cure boils and I finished the potion in exactly half the time required to make it while everyone else else was still on third step.

As I had already completed my potion I just sat back and looked around.

Everyone except Draco and Granger were doing the potion wrongly. When Snape saw that I was just sitting and looking around, he came to me, "And may I ask Miss. Patil why are you not doing your work?"

"Because I have already completed it." I replied calmly.

"What rubbish, this potion takes half an hour more to complete. You can't lie about... " As he turned to look at my potion he forgot his speech. Seeing that I wasn't lying he looked at me curiously.

The whole classroom was looking at us in shock. Just Draco was paying attention to his potion and stirring calmly. Granger had forgotten what she was doing and was looking at me in apparent jealously. Her potion was getting neglected and hence it was turning a nasty shade of blue which made me happy.

"How did you...?" Snape was speechless.

"Very well, if your potion is complete you could hav read your textbook. You shouldn't waste your time."

"But Snape, I have already done that."

"Really Miss. Patil. So tell me what is the name of the law that dictates how to brew antidotes?"

"Golpalott's law." was my answer. Snape was surprised.

"How long does Felix Felicis take to brew?"

"Six months."

This time he was down right gaping at me. Because this question was not present in our book. This was an OWL level question.

"Very well, Miss. Patil. It seems you have really read everything. 20 points to Gryffindor." I actually smiled at him.

He was in good mood that lecture so he didn't even deduce points from anyone bar Granger, which really made my day.

Soon the time was up and we were leaving. Harry and Neville by my side.

As we were walking, I saw that Draco and his gang were walking just behind us.

"Harry, I think you must thank Malfoy. He did stop his housemates from laughing at you." Harry nodded and stopped. Neville and I stopped too. Soon Draco and his gang joined us.

"Thanks Malfoy for your help.."

"Well I would have said welcome but then what are friends for." replied Draco.

"I think we should get going." I said. And so we left. Our next class was Transfiguration with Ravenclaws, let's see how this goes...

#--#--#--#

AN: Sorry for the late update... From now on I will try to update weekly if possible. I have my classes and so I don't get a lot of time for this. Hope you guys like this chapter. Review please.


	7. Severus Snape, 2

AN : Hey there, I am back... with a new chapter...

*

 **SEVERUS SNAPE, 2**

Tranfiguration class was rather easy but interesting. The spell of the day was easy too and I did it at the first try. McGonagall was surprised and gave me 20 points.

After lunch we had double charms with Hufflepuff which was easy too. The lumos spell was rather easy and I already knew it so I was naturally the first one who did it in class earning 10 points from Flitwick and a glare from Granger.

Then we had Defence Against The Dark Arts, which was boring, and History of Magic, through which I was just looking out of the window.

After that we had the day to ourselves. In the evening Harry, Neville, Ronald, Granger and I were sitting under a tree beside the black lake. Suddenly I remembered something and stood up.

I looked at Harry and Neville and spoke, "I have some work to do and it will take a lot of time. So both of you can stay here for half an hour more, after that I want you both to return to the common room and start your homework. I will be back in 2 hours, more or less, so you betyer get some work done. I will meet you later."

With that said I left knowing fully that they would follow the instructions properly.

Once I entered the castle I started walking towards the dungeon. When I neared my destination, I was suddenly stopped by McGonagall. She seemed surprised to see me there.

"May I ask what you are doing here, Miss. Patil?"

"I wanted to talk to Snape, McGonagall."

Already knowing that I won't listen even if she tried to force me in using the titles, she just sighed. Then she nodded and went her way.

I again started walking towards the Potion Master's office. Once there I just entered the room without knocking. Severus was sitting at his desk correcting homework and he seemed shocked by my visit.

"Don't you know you have to knock the doors before entering Miss. Patil?"

He was glaring at me...

I just moved forward and sat in chair and looked at him with a duh! expression.

"Really Severus. I am not here for the official crap. I have came to talk with my favourite uncle. And you suppose I will knock? You know me better than that Sev."

He seemed shocked by my use of words. After all not everyone called him Sev or uncle at that... So I don't blame him for being shocked. I just gave him a small smile.

"What are you talking about Miss. Patil? Have you finally cracked your brain?"

At this I stood up, "Now, now Sev no need to take that tone with me." I said in a sharp tone. "I can't tell you everything today but if everything goes correctly you will know about it soon. Right now I have come to get you on my side Sev. I want you to trust me and only me. Not Dumbledore, not Harry. Just me. You need to trust me blindly and do as I say. If you promise to do this I will give you something you would treasure."

"What foolish story of this? Why will I trust a stupid girl such as you?"

"Severus Snape" I said in a deathly whisper which sent shivers down his spine. "Even if you don't know about anything, you won't talk to me like this. Don't force me to punish you. Just agree to this and trust me you won't regret it."

Sev gulped and looked in my eyes. There was fear and doubt evident in his eyes. I softened my eyes showing him my sincerity.

"Very well, Suchita. You may as well give me my treasure. I promise to trust you explicitly and do as you say."

"Fair enough Sev. Now before your reward let me tell you this... if you betray me or even try to betray me in the coming years, before you know everything, favourite uncle or not I won't be merciful. Trust me."

He just nodded and stood in front of me. I stood up as well and walked towards him. Taking his hands in mine, I pushed a memory from my mind into his.

'Sev holding a baby boy in his hands. The boy had the most beautiful emerald green eyes and black hair which were straight. While Sev was holding that baby and playing with him, a lady entered the memory laughing at Sev. The lady has the same green eyes and long red hair. Sev gave her the baby and she took him in her arms. Then while all of them were smiling, Sev stepped forward and held the lady in his hands along with the baby. Both parents where smiling at the baby while he was laughing freely.'

The memory ended and when I openes my eyes, Sev had tears in his eyes and just about whispered -- "Lily, Harry... "

"Yes Sev, Harry is your son. I know this is a shock but there is more to it. Right now you can't tell Harry anything about this. I will tell him when the right tome comes."

He looked at me with wet eyes and nodded. Surprising me, he pulled me in a hug and said softly, "I trust you."

That was enough for me and I returned the hug. I have one more person on my side now. Just some years and I will get what i want...


End file.
